


The Art of Changing Targets

by miraculouslysam



Series: Kagami is a Sword Lesbian- Miraculous Tales of WLW [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Kagaminette, based on a comic, kagami is a sword lesbian, while you were partying i was studying the blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouslysam/pseuds/miraculouslysam
Summary: While you were out partying, I was studying the GAY!!Kagami Tsurugi is fed up with Adrien being an idiot and decides it's time to take Marinette for herself.Based on a tumblr comic





	The Art of Changing Targets

“Change targets.”

That’s what she’d told Adrien to do. Kagami had been so sure Marinette was stringing him along, from the second he’d started gushing about her after the Riposte incident.

Boy, was she wrong.

Having had more time to study her opponent, it had become painfully obvious to Kagami that, well, Marinette _wasn’t_ actually her opponent after all. In fact, the more Kagami studied it all, the more she realized she’d had all the roles reversed.

Marinette wasn’t her opponent for Adrien. No. _Adrien_ was her opponent for _Marinette_.

Her growing experience with Adrien had taught Kagami that the boy was hopelessly clueless about women. Ignoring the glaringly obvious fact that Marinette was deeply in love with him, pining after a girl who very clearly was not interested- Kagami still had not determined who that girl was, but she was tired of trying to give a shit- using Kagami herself because he was so desperate to have a woman’s love. Though, if she was being honest, Kagami faulted herself for accepting his rose when she should have recognized the signs of what was happening.

Regardless, Kagami was done with being just another face in Adrien Agreste’s harem.

How the blade had pressed through his protective gear was beyond her. She supposed seeing Marinette at the match had fueled her with rage. Sweet Marinette, who still was desperately in love with Adrien and blind to his errors. Marinette, who Kagami had watched long enough to recognize the signs of a disaster bi. Marinette, who became more and more appealing to Kagami every day.

So when the blade pierced Adrien through the shoulder, Kagami couldn’t care less. He would live, and it wasn’t like he could press charges- her blade was completely within regulations and he voluntarily participated in the match. At the most, he would need an ace bandage, stitches, and a sling. Kagami was sure of it.

With that assessment, she left her spear and walked away toward the crowd, unceremoniously discarding her helmet on the ground. Calmly, she picked up the smaller girl, easily lifting her over her shoulder and walking out the door.

“Um… Kagami? Is Adrien going to be okay?” she heard Marinette ask.

“Don’t worry,” Kagami replied. “Nothing a few stitches won’t fix. Anyway, we’re going to go get ice cream.”

“But… why- why would you do something like that?”

“No questions. We’re going to go get ice cream. I’m going to set you down now, and we’re going to walk there together while holding hands.”

“… Alright.”

As Kagami set the Marinette down and took her hand, she couldn’t help but notice the brilliant blush spreading across the girl’s cheeks.

Things were already starting to look up.


End file.
